Influenced
<< Episode 36 Episode 38 >> Episode N°37 – INFLUENCED Who is this mysterious person who wants to meet up with the twins? It won't be the last you hear of him... As for you, the high school has a few surprises in store... Prepare to face those sweltering days! Not to mention the steamy nights that follow... Trailer Advertising Banner Summary Coming soon... Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Coming soon... Quest Items Illustrations Coming soon... Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 37 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your love’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- The official guide for this episode hasn't been posted to the forums yet. ---- That’s the end of this guide!! See you for Episode 38! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'o'M seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Self / Other' | anC = C. I'm going to grab a soda. }} |anD = D. (Sit next to Armin.)}} | anC = }} | anB =B. Hey. | anC =C. Hello! }} ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Castiel' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kentin' | anB = B. How can you say that? | anC = C. You want us to leave you alone? }} ---- 'Lysander' | anB = B. An Argentinian band, Gitan Project | anC = C. Cuban rap, Arishas }} ---- 'Armin' ---- 'Alexy' | anC =C. Delanay was going to pick me! |can = yes}} | anB =B. I wouldn't have dared... | anC =C. How is she that confident? }} | anB =B. WHAT?! | anC =C. You think that's funny? }} | anC =C. Shut up! }} ---- 'Iris' }} ---- 'Amber' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Rosalya' |can = yes}} | anB =B. Maybe, but Iris should have been more careful. | anC =C. Do you think we will ever see her again one day? }} | anB =B. (Don't do anything.) | anC = |can = I don't know... Maybe it's not a useful purchase.}} }} ---- 'Lucy' }} | anC = C. What did you want to talk about? }} | anB = B. Did you try talking to your mom about it? | anC = C. After all, you kind of do the same thing, don't you? }} | anC = C. Maybe you could talk to your dad about it? }} | anB = B. It's true, it is a bit like the pot calling the kettle black… }} ---- 'Violette' | anC = C. I don't think she has a say in it... }} ---- 'Peggy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Priya' | anB = B. I don't know if it's the school's role to be so... Comprehensive. }} | anB = B. Are you waiting on someone? | anC = C. Can I walk with you? }} | anC = }} ---- 'Lucia' ---- 'Mr. Faraize' | anC = C. The current chapter. (correct?) }} ---- 'Ms. Delanay' | anB = B. (I prefer not to say anything.) }} | anC = C. Mono? }} ---- 'Guiles' | anB =B. Okay, I'll give him the message. | anC =C. T-tonight...? |can = yes}} ---- 'Evan' | anC =C. No, no, don't worry. }} | anC =C. Oh, so you're giving them your old stuff... That's nice. }} | anB =B. I hope you're proud of yourself! | anC =C. All of this is your fault! |can = yes}} Bloopers Coming soon... Censored Content Coming soon... Trivia * The three bands you can choose from are refrences to three real life bands. ** "Radiored" is a reference to Radiohead. ** "Gitan Project" is a reference to Gotan Project. ** "Arishas" is a reference to Orishas. Category:Index Category:Episode